Just Can't Win Part1
by Bright Eyes
Summary: The beginning of my story Matt might actually but probably won't get rid of Jun.
1. Default Chapter Title

**__**

Just Can't Win part1

It was another one of those lazy school days. The kind where it's the last period and seconds seem like minutes while minutes seem like hours. That was how it was for Matt. He was in the middle of his last class, biology, and just couldn't get himself to pay attention to facts about the cerebellum and brain stem. Personally he felt his brain would fry if he tried to listen anymore so instead he tried to content himself with writing lyrics for a new tune he had just made up. For some reason he couldn't find the words to make it perfect. Someday he wanted to take his band to the top of the charts and tour the world singing and making music. He gave up writing and shifted his attention to the clock on the wall. He still had five minutes to go. He glanced at his teacher Mr. Ochihuma (his lips were moving but no sound was coming out) 

' I wonder how Gabumon is doing' he thought to himself. He hadn't seen his furry little companion in a while now that Ken, the Digimon Emperor, had been defeated.

"Please Mr. Ishida won't you be so kind as to read some of your notes for us" 

Matt could feel his face turn the color of a tomato as Mr. Ochihuma walked over to take his paper with the lyrics.

"Mr. Ishida I never realized that the brain had anything to do with betrayal, love and getting all the quote chicks unquote." 

If Matt's face had looked like a tomato earlier by now it was taking on the dark purple tinges of an eggplant. Mr. Ochihuma's tan and pruny face was crinkling into an evilly gleeful grin. Matt wondered nonchalantly how old a person had to be to have a face like a raisin.

"Well Mr. Ishida it looks like your study habits have landed you in detention again for the third time this week." 

It looked like Brad, Trent and Ross, his band members were gonna have another reason to bag on him they totally hated it when he was late. Matt could see his friend Tai smirking at him out of the corner of his eye. Sometimes he wished he could wipe that constant smile off Tai's face, maybe if he told Sora Tai liked her and had secretly had a crush on her since the day they met. Nah... it would probably be easier if he simply cut off some of that overgrown hair.

A hand near the front of the room shot up. 

"Yes Ms. Motymya?" 

' OH NO!!!!!!!!!!' thought Matt 'What is she gonna do now?'

"Mr. Ochihuma if Matt's getting detention I want detention too!"

A storm of giggles came from the girls and snickers from the guys. 

"Now why would a nice girl like you want detention with him?" 

June smiled with an innocence that made Matt want to barf. 

"Because I love him and he loves me and that means that we'll suffer together and make the burden easier." 

At that moment Matt want nothing more than a means by which to kill himself. Their was a big crash and Matt glanced over to see that Tai had upended his desk and was now on the ground laughing uncontrollably. Matt turned his head and saw June out of the corner of his eye. She was gazing at him with the adoration of a puppy, he wouldn't be able to handle a whole hour with those eyes on him. 

"Mr. Ochihuma please I know I don't deserve such noble intentions I think I'll make at least one of us happy and simply take my punishment alone. 

He looked pleadingly into that wrinkled face hoping for kindness of some sort and for once he found it.

"All right both of you can simply go home but Mr. Ashida from now on I think you definitely owe me."

At that moment the bell rang and Matt rushed out of the room trying to put as much distance between himself and June. As he ran Matt could here the sound of Tai's laughter chasing him down the hall. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Ok I wrote my first part yesterday but it isn't the shortest story in the world so I decided to give it to ya in pieces. Hopefully you'll like it and if I get more reviews on it I'll write the next part. Well anyway I'll quit boring the shit out of ya and start the story. (I sooo do not own digimon)

**__**

Just Can't Win part2

" Why the hell is this happening to me?!!" asked Matt. 

He was at Tai's house. Tai hadn't gotten home yet he was probably still stuck in his desk laughing. So while Tai was gone he was busy talkin to Kari. Even though she was a few years younger than him she was a pretty good listener.

"I think you're being just a little too hard on her. It's only a little crush I mean it's not like she wants to marry you or something."

"That's the thing she does she came up to me last week with a fuckin bridal magazine and told me which tux she thought I should wear. I can't take it anymore I'm just gonna tell her to piss off the next time she tries to get near me."

" That's mean Matt your being totally inconsiderate. Your an ass if you tell her anything like that."

Matt hadn't seen Kari this worked up before. She was actually cussing she never ever cussed and if Tai did she gave him a lecture on profanity or threatened to cut his hair while he was sleeping. The threat usually worked better than the lecture.

"But sh-"

" How would you like it it there was someone you liked soo much and had liked for years but all he wants is to be _friends. _Next you find out his brother's also an inconsiderate bastard and that you're going to be stuck with goggle freak for the rest of your life"

" Ok Kari that's nice can we get back to my prob-"

" You fucking asshole weren't you listening I just spilled everything there for you and all you say is that's nice?!!! God, all I do is listen to other peoples problems and give them advice but when I try to talk about my problem do they listen? Of course not that's my job."

" Are you P.M.Sing or something or is this just a nervous break down?"

" Don't even try to change the subject you pestiferous little maggot burger. Everyone likes you cuz you're hot or something personally I don't but-"

"What's all the screaming about?" 

It was Gatomon she looked cranky and her eyes were blurry she must have just woken up.

" My one day off from cleaning up the digiworld and you decide to hyperventilate while I'm taking a cat nap. I think you're being inconsiderate Kari not Matt."

" I'm sorry Gatomon you're right. I'm sorry about you too Matt I shouldn't have yelled."

"Don't worry about I should have ben listening to you. So you like my brother huh?" Matt said with a sly grin. Kari stared back at him blankly.

"C'mon ya know it's true you just admitted it a second ago not to mention called us both bastards" he added with a laugh.

Kari's face went pink for a second and she looked down. Matt could tell she was embarrassed and truthfully it was pretty cute to watch her bite her lip like that.

" I do. " she mumbled.

" Yah well he likes you too."

"He does?"

" Like hell yah he just thinks you like Davis that's why he doesn't make a move. You for one should know how shy he gets besides."

" Yah, he can be shy but still how stupid does a person have to be to realize I don't like Davis. I mean he has his moments but most of the time he's just way to self obsessed."

"Well talk to T.K and tell him how you feel."

"Yah Kari it's better than being depressed all the time." piped in Gatomon.

"Thanks so much for telling me Matt. It means a lot to me." having said this she gave Matt a hug.

" No problem you're my friend and besides maybe he'll stop talking about you so much." said Matt hugging her back. Just then Tai walked in.

"Oh my God I knew T.K liked Kari but you Matt. Get your hands off my sister she's way too young for you!"

"Get a grip, man, nothing's going on." said Matt pulling away from Kari." "Anyway I got to practice with my band and tonight we've got a show so I'll se ya later. Glad we were able to talk Kari." 

" Give Jun a kiss for me will ya?" said Tai acidly. Matt gave him a cold look and walked out the door. 

Practice went pretty well but the guys especially his bass guitarist Brad wasn't too happy to find out he still hadn't written some new lyrics. Trent and Ross were a little more laid back about it but then again they were laid back with just about anything. Brad was more like a manager he was always finding them gigs to play at. Matt himself wrote the lyrics and sometimes did a tune. Trent who was the drummer was very good at picking up a beat and the beginnings for a new song usually came from him. Ross who played the keyboard added the extra notes that eventually became a song. They hadn't had a new song in a while though and they needed one soon if they wanted to keep their fans. Matt knew that even if they totally went downhill and didn't make it Jun would still probably be their number 1 fan though he wasn't sure that was such a good thing.

They were backstage now checking their microphones and making sure the amplifiers were working right. Then taking his electric guitar and putting the strap over his shoulder he walked out on stage to the cheers of teenage girls. Standing near the front of the crowd and acting so hysterical that people were beginning to stare was Jun. Above her head she waved a large piece of poster board that read: _" Yomato is my guy!"_ Around his name she had drawn some deformed hearts. Matt wondered if she had drawn it in the dark or if that was just the full extent of her artistic ability. Instead of dwelling on that he gave the signal to Trent and the show started.

After the show he went to a meet and greet outside of the auditorium they had just played in. There was a crowd of girls around him thrusting pictures and pieces of paper they wanted signed in his face. He had just finished signing a pair of boxers for one girl when he looked up and saw a girl standing alone and apart from the crowd. She had reddish brown hair that fell down to her waist and large brown eyes. She was wearing some blue jeans and a tank top though simple they looked phenomenal on her. She looked his way and their eyes met. He was thinking of walking over to her when all of a sudden he had been knocked off his feet and was lying flat on his back. Jun was on top of him smiling and all he could do was hope she wasn't trying to rape him. 

"Guess what Matt?" she yelled " I just told all my friends about how you were writing a love song for me in class. Isn't that like totally cool?"

" Uh...?" he was torn between yelling in rage or fear but then he remembered the girl. Using almost all his strength he finally pushed her fat carcus off of him though she did resist. Once he was finally on his feet he looked to where the girl had been but she was gone. Not for the first time he thought of how wonderful it would to go all out and smack Davis' sister across the face but then he remembered she'd probably take it for an over exuberant love pat. Sadly he saw his dad's van pull up and climbed in ignoring everyone especially Jun. He wondered if he'd ever see the girl again. Little did he know he would soon or the impact she'd have on him.

Ok well that's the end of part2. Was it good? I really hope it was. Anyway if you like it give me a review and I'll start writing the next part cuz I really want to write something that doesn't bore you to death. Thanx,

Bright Eyes 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Hey what's up? Anyway this is the third part of my story. No one seems to be reading and I had one long and rather disturbing review but that's ok I've got a lot of time on my hands. Anyway as soon as this is done I can go on to newer and better things that you guys might review and if I'm lucky even read. Anyway I don't own Digimon, don't sue, and all that rot I need to say to keep y'all happy. Enjoy! (please!!!!!)

**__**

Just Can't Win part3

Matt lay on his bed looking around his room. His gaze passed over his guitar in one corner of his room, The pile of papers that would one day be songs hopefully, his picture of his dad, T.K and himself. (He didn't keep any pictures of his mom) His eyes lingered a moment on his dartboard covered with the worst pictures he had been able to find of Jun and then went back to the ceiling. Who had that girl been and why had Jun decided to harass him right when he first saw her. Life was just so unfair! He walked over to his window and looked up at the stars trying to get his mind on something else. Unfortunately it wasn't working he looked down and turned back to his dart bed and immediately turned back to the window. There she was standing across the street from his apartment building looking in a store window. What were the odds? Matt turned and dashed out of the room 

"I'll be back in a sec, Dad." he yelled over his shoulder as he dashed out the door.

The elevator seemed to take forever and when it finally stopped at the first floor he worried that it was too late. Luckily she had only moved a few feet when he got outside. It was winter in Japan so a light snow was beginning to fall. He ignored the snow and kept going toward her. She was starting to leave when he reached out and grabbed her shoulder. She turned with a surprised look on her face.

" Uh... Hi ..... um I saw you at the concert.....uh..." Matt realized he had no idea what to say to her how stupid was he? Gosh no wonder Jun thought she had a chance with him. Recognition was dawning on the girl's face.

"I remember you. Yamato... right?"

"uh..." 

" Well ? You do remember your name right?" Matt's face was turning red he had to say something.

"Yah, that's my name but most people call me Matt."

"Oh. That's cool. Did you want to tell me something?" Matt didn't know what to say he had to use a last and most desperate measure, a pickup line.

" Baby, your daddy must be a thief cuz I'm seeing all these stars."

"Huh?" Oh shoot it didn't work then again how could it even he didn't completely understand it.

"Were you trying to give a pickup line because I saw your girlfriend and I'm not going to help you cheat on her." 

" Who are you talkin' about? I don't have a girlfriend."

" But what about that girl who assaulted you when you looked at me?" She thought he was going out with Jun the thought made him shudder.

" Are you ok?"

"Huh?"

"You just shuddered." Darn it he had only meant to shudder metaphorically for dramatic purposes now she probably thought he was having a seizure or something.

" I'm ok but no I'm not going out with her. Hell I'd never go out with that ugly cow!"

"Don't say that about her it's really mean and inconsiderate." Dude he was practically talkin to Kari only cuter.(in his opinion) 

" Sorry, but I've wanted to ask you ever since I saw you at the concert if you'd go out with me."

"Well usually I go for better pickup lines and guys that actually know my name" Oh yah he knew he'd forgotten to ask her something.

" All right I'll fix the problem. What's your name?" He put on what he hoped was a cute grin.

" My name's Cassie but there's one last thing you see I usually go out with guys that wear shoes." Matt looked down at his bare feet. So that's why they felt numb the snow must be freezing them. Man he must really be spacing out.

" I ...uh ... forgot the shoes uh... cuz all I could think of was you." Matt said with a sly grin on his face.

"Smooth." said Cassie with a small smile on her face the first smile he'd seen on her. It made her look even prettier standing there with the snow swirling around her in a gentle mist.

" All right I'll go out with you how could I resist such a sweet guy." great he was sweet next she'd be calling him cute and adorable and all those other cutesy names girls stuck on their boyfriends. He didn't complain he was still amazed that he had actually scored.

" So you want to go get a burger?"

"Sure." said Cassie and then blushed" But maybe you should put some shoes on."

"Oh yeah I guess I forgot. Well if you'll come with me up to my apartment I'll get some shoes and introduce you to my dad."

"Sounds good." and with that they walked toward the apartment building.

"Hey Kari what's up?" said T.K when he saw Kari standing outside the door.

" Well Patamon's hanging out at my house with Gatomon so I figures maybe we could hang out."

" Sure it sounds good." T.K couldn't believe Kari was actually standing there.

" Then can I come in?"

" Uh sure. You can listen to some music in my room if you want. I've got to put away a few dishes while my mom's gone so give me a sec. Do you want me to get you anything?"

" Uh just some water." she didn't really need it she already had a water bottle in her backpack."

Kari walked down the hall to T.K's room. Once inside she looked through his CD's Korn, Eminem, Limp Biskit, Offspring and Metallica ' This won't work now will it?' thought Kari. That was ok she had something to remedy that. Out of her backpack she pulled some chick CD full of love songs. Next she checked her makeup in the mirror to make sure she looked ok. Lastly she took out a breath mint and popped it in her mouth.

The door opened and T.K walked in. He definitely looked cute but then again he always did. The hat could get a little annoying but then again that was just another thing that made him T.K.

" Here's your water Kari. " he said holding it out to her 

" Could you bring it over here please." said Kari pulling his shirtsleeve he looked a little uncomfortable but he sat down next to her on the bed.

" There was something I've been wanting to talk to you about something for a while T.K"

" Yeah what?"

"This." said Kari and then quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. In the short amount of time that this happened T.K had only enough time to let one word escape his lips; " eep!"

All right I'm tired of writing today and I'm sure you're tired of reading this section was pretty long. So I'll write the next part later. Please review.


	4. Default Chapter Title

Alright I wrote part3 of this annoyingly long fic and I'm trying to get it written as quickly as possible so please bear with me. Like I said last time and the time before that and the time before and etc. I do not own Digimon.

**_ Just Can't Win part4_**

Kari opened her eyes and pulled back from T.K. They both seemed a little breathless but heck they had been making out for the last 15-20 minutes and you need to breathe once in a while.

"...wow..." was all T.K had said when that first kiss had ended.

"How did you know how I felt?" asked T.K after a moment of silence had gone by.

"Someone told me." said Karie.

"Who?" T.K said with a suspicious tone of voice.

"Someone..." said Kari.

"And which someone would that be."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"yes!"

"no!"

"yes"

"no"

You can see where this is going. Meanwhile back with Matt and Cassie...

"Dad I'd like you to meet Cassie."

Matt's dad looked up from his newspaper the surprise on his face turned to wonder to awe to insanly proud .

"You got a girl that fast and a pretty good looking one at that! Soon you'll have more girls on you than you can count with your fingers just like your dad! That Jun girl you were with yesterday called again about 40 times yesterday she says you are celebrating your one month anniversary at that expensive restaraunt that just opened so bring plenty of cash."

"I thought you said..." Cassie was starting to look a little pissed.

"And I wasn't lying I swear!" She still wasn't looking too happy.

" Dad, I'm not with Jun and I never will be! You should know that by now. I personaly think we should block her number so she'll quit calling. The only problem is that I'm worried she'll begin to deliver her little messages personaly."

"Whatever you say ya little suger daddy." said Mr. Ishida with an awful grin on his face.

" Anyway Cassie and I are gonna get a burger so see ya and please don't touch the stove while I'm gone. The last time you cooked you packed the burnt leftovers in my lunch for a week. It was great for my diet plan but I think I'll just stick with Jenny Craig."

" All right..." sighed Mr. Ishida looking sulky.

" Ok if I promise to make you something when I get back will you feel better?"

"I guess so"

" Great see ya later." and with that Matt led Cassie out the door."

"So what did you think of my dad ?"asked Matt.

" He's.....nice. But tell me how much money do you plan on spending for your one month anniversary?" the look in her eye said he better choose his words carefully."

"I told you I'm not going out with her and I never will. Please believe me. I really don't want to screw up with you this early." her expression softened a little.

" I believe you it's just that Jun...oh...never mind lets just go.

"Sure." said Matt.

They walked to the burger place in silence and finally started talking when they had sat down. Luckily unlike Jun Cassie had a small appetite so the meal altogether was just around ten dollars. It turned out that Cassie was also into music and could play the guitar. She was also into art and writing stories but was also into basketball and football. She was the most well rounded person in activities he'd ever met. While they were there Tai and Sora walked in and sat down in a corner opposite them. Matt didn't think they noticed him and Cassie they seemed to busy looking at each other. 

" Why do you keep looking at that girl and the guy with the big hair?" asked Cassie.

" What? Oh they're my friends and I hadn't expected to see them."

"Oh...is there a problem?"

"Not at all. If you're read to go I'll introduce you to them."  
" That would be great. I'd like to meet your friends." 

They walked over to where Tai and Sora were sitting.

" Hey guys." said Matt. They both looked up at him in surprise. It was pretty obvious they hadn't expected to run into him.

"Oh hey Matt what's up?" said Sora.

"Nothin much how bout you ?" They were both blushing and Tai even looked a little angry.

" What do you care Matt?" said Tai just a little coldly and it surprised Matt. " What are you doing here anyway, Oh Great Blonde One?"

Cassie walked next to him and linked her arm in Matt's.

" He's with me bud. And I'm seeing a lot of animosity from you his so called best friend."

Tai looked in astonishment at her and began to turn even redder.

" Sorry Matt I'll tell you the truth me and Sora have been going out for a while and I kinda thought you were spying on us."

"You guys are going out ah that's so cool! Took you long enough! Anyway I just wanted to introduce you guys to my girlfriend Cassie."

"Hey I know you. You go to my school. We're in chemistry together."

"Yah your name's Sora. Who's your guy."

"This is my man Tai."

"He's cute enough I guess but I've always been into blondes like my Matt...."

And so proceeded a long discussion between the two girls talking about Matt and Tai like they were pieces of meat. Both boys had reason to blush listening to what the girls said about them. Finally to Matt's relief the convo ended and it was time to take Cassie home. They talked and joked around on the way and in what seemed like seconds they were at her door.(It really was seconds since she lived just down the street but he didn't really notice)

" Well I had a great time." said Cassie smiling at him

" Me too." said Matt. Suddenly he was nervous again but decided it was time to do the manly man thing. He bent down to kiss her just as she opened her mouth to say something and he kissed her teeth.

"Yuck is that what you call a kiss? Someone's inexperienced! I thought you were supposed to be a mega rock star or whatever. Here I need to teach you." ' hey this isn't so bad after all.' thought Matt to himself just as Cassie jammed five altoids in his mouth. Then Cassie dragged his head down and kissed him. 

"God you do it all wrong but I know a way to help. Go to the store and by the ultimate guide "KISSING FOR DUMMIES". After a few more tries Matt finally started to get the hang of it and finally Cassie had to go inside but she promised she'd give him a lesson on how to use tongue if he was real good that week. Matt stood there for five minutes after she closed the door. Things seemed to have gone rather quickly tonight and he was still getting over the fact that someone would actually publish a kissing guide much less that anyone would use it. Finally he went home.

*Meanwhile back with T.K and Kari*

"Is not!" yelled Kari in a very hoarse voice.

"Is to!" T.K sounding even worse.

Things had gotten pretty bad since we left our little pair of star crossed lovers a few hours ago. T.K had microwaved the chick CD after Kari took out a nail file and scratched up his Limp Biskit CD. Now they were yelling their heads off at each other or at least as much as they could manage. Davis had also walked in during the screaming match, liked what he saw and decided to wait in the other room til Kari killed T.K. 

"Is not"

"Is to"

"Is not"

"You know what ?" 

"What?" asked Kari suspiciously

"Matt's right you are cute when you're mad!"

"You As... really?" T.K could tell he scored there.

"More than cute. I'd say extremely sexy."

"Oh you're ssoooooo sweet." she threw her arms around his neck and started kissing him madly. Just as they got into the got in the vertical position Davis walked in expecting to find T.K decapitated.

" Eek !" he screamed when he saw them and ran out the door promising himself he'd find a way to get revenge on T.K. Outside the apartment building he ran into his idol Tai.

"Hey Tai what's up?" his eyes were starting to glaze over with adoration.

" Nothin much. Just been talkin to Matt and Cassie that's all." said Tai trying to divert Davis attention from Sora who was trying to disappear around a corner.

"Who's Cassie?" asked Davis.

"His girlfriend... uh gotta go! C-ya" and with that he ran after Sora.

'Matt's got a girlfriend huh?' Davis thought to himself and an evil plan began forming in his head. Quickly he turned and ran toward home to talk to Jun.

Ok this one wasn't that funn but I'm setting up for the last part so be patient I promise it does have an end. If you could though please review^_^ 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Ok this is the second to last part I promise. No, really I do. Even I'm starting to get a little tired of the longness of this fic. Anyway as I;ve said numerous times before I don't own Digimon. I hope you like this part especially since it has none of that mushy love crap the other ones did. Anyway if you like it please review

**_Just Can't Win part5_**

"Whaaaaaattttttttttttt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Jun sounding like Godzilla on a rampage.

"Yah, Tai told me and he'd never lie." (authors note: yah right!)

"Matt would never cheat on me. I bet that little scank forced him to!"

"Yah so? His brother took my girl!" cried Davis wanting to bash something as he remembered.

"That's nice but I don't care about T.A I care about how I'm gonna kill that (real bad names follow for the next five minutes)

5 minutes later

"Wow I guess you kinda hate her huh?"

" No shit sherlock. The hoe is going down!"

" Is it ok if we bring down T.K too."

"T.K ? But he's so cute!"

" Um... ok how bout this? Matt cheated on you so you cheat on him and keep both him and his brother as love slaves." 

"But Matt's not my love slave he loves me but then again he did give into that little chit so I'll break his heart like he broke mine!"

"That's the spirit! Be a philanthropist!"

"Huh? FilathrkwhaT?"

"Sound it out come on you can do it. Think! How do we get Cassie and Kari out of the way so you can get some?" Jun starts thinking (it looks hard)

"Oh gosh I want her out of the way...permanently." 

"Maybe there is." said Davis with an evil smile

The next night Kari got a phone call from T.K. She wondered if he was feeling well cuz his voice sounded funky. He told her to meet him in an hour at the school in the computer room because they needed to save someone in the DigiWorld. She sorta wondered if he had only wanted a rendezvous in some secluded corner of the Digital World but she simply said yes and got ready to go.

Cassie also got a phone call from her boyfriend Matt asking her to meet him in some computer room at a school. She didn't feel like going immediately and figured Matt could wait a few minutes while she finished painting her toenails. Finally she was done and out the door.

Later Matt got a call from T.K.

"Hey Matt I called Kari just now and she's pissed at me for lying to her or something. She says I called and told her to meet her at the school. Oh yah and besides that your girlfriends not home either she's also supposed to be meeting you."

"Huh? No. Wait a sec why did you call Cassie? "

"Uhhh... no reason"

"How'd you even get her number?"

"Uh I sort of borrowed your address book hehe."

"Tell me why before I pound you after Kari does after I'm done fixing things with Cassie."

" What?"

"Tell me or I'll kill you."

"Dude I just wanted to se if she sounded hot."

"Idiot. Anyway get Kari with yourself down to the school and I'll meet you there a digi destined must have called her and I have a feeling it's Davis."

"That makes sense for you but why is he messing with you?"

"I don't know. Who would want to mess with Cassie and be in on it with Davis? Oh my God!"

"What?"

"Call Kari and tell her to meet us at the school. Tell her to run we have to stop a disaster."

"Huh?"

"The other person's Jun!" Matt heard a click on the other line and hung up the reciever . He quickly ran out of his apartment slamming the door behind him. He ran for what seemed like hours. His legs hurt really bad by the time he turned the corner next to the school. He saw T.K and Kari running toward him and the school and lastly he saw Cassie slipping inside just as he reached the gate.

"Dammit she's late!" said Jun irritably. "What is it I'm supposed to do again." 

"Come out and yell at her and make her think Matt stood her up so she'll break up with him."

"oh"

Davis didn't tell her that he planned on truly getting rid of T.K the same way. They waited there a while and finally the door to the computer room opened and in walked... It couldn't be! It was there cousin Cassie. She walked around apparently looking for Matt. Davis looked at his sister and wondered if any human's jaw could possibly drop farther.

"Go on do it."

"Bbbut....Cassie..." she was still in shock. Being the stupid loser that he is, Davis slapped her across the face hoping it would bring back what senses she had.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Jun. Cassie jumped in bewilderment and Davis just sat there dumb struck by the effect of his slap. If that had hurt she really must be a pussy. 

"Who's there? I know it's not Matt."

"NO one's here." said Jun in a sing song voice before Davis could stop her. Did she actually think Cassie was stupid enough to believe that bull crap? Apparently yes because she continued speaking.

"There's no one here at all especially not behind the last computer."

"You idiot!" hissed Davis. "I don't care what T.K thinks even I'm not stupid enough to be related to you." As he said this Cassie started walking toward their computer. Suddenly she stopped in front of the digi-port computer and Davis suddenly realized his digi vice was resting in front of that computer. 'Don't read it, don't read it' he begged silently. He had taped a piece of paper to the back of his digi-vice that said _digi-port open _(sad though it may seem our little friend has a very pathetic memory) 

"Even if she is my cousin she can't have Matt!" said Jun, rushing over to attack Cassie just as the words "Digi-port open?" filled the air. 

Just as they were being sucked into the computer Matt, T.K and Kari came rushing into the computer room. 


End file.
